Transformers Animated (Season 4)
Transformers Animated is a Series After Season 3, and then it Will Continue to Season 4 on Cartoon Network. Plot In season 4, Megatron and the other Decepticons are in prison on Cybertron and the autobots have returned to Cybertron. Megatron then senses The Fallen has awoken. He then sends Strika and her team to free Megatron and the Decepticons to find the All Spark fragments all over earth for he can absorb it's power. Jazz and Ironhide will be joining the team too as they find the All spark fragments back on earth. Episodes *'A New Start': The Fallen has sent Strika's team to free Megatron and the Decepticons from prison but when they try to use the space bridge to get to his ship it malfunctions and sends them to earth along with the autobots. *'Downtown Blackout': Now stuck on earth the decepticons plan to use Blackout to distract Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide, Jolt and Air Raid while they steal an allspark fragment at a construction site. *'Rising Devastator - Part 1':Thanks to the allspark fragment new Constructicons are born who pledge their allegiance to Megatron. Then an allspark fragment is located on Dinobot Island but before they can go the decepticons must help Blackout defeat the Autobots. After defeating the Autobots they go to Dinobot Island and find the constructicons Dirtboss, Mixmaster and Scrapper (Who is no longer Snarl's friend because he went back to the dinobots). It seems the allspark fragment detected was the one inside Dirtboss and the others. As Megtron and the Decepticons go to rip them out of the constructicons the fragments inside both Megatron's constructicons and these other constructicons start to react with each other. *'Rising Devastator - Part 2':The autobots finally reach the island and can't see any decepticons so the decide to go to the other side of the island. On their way the see the dinobots fighting over another allspark fragment and after a while they drop it and it falls on the holograph device Prowl left there long ago. Grimlock then grabbed it but then waves of energy started emitting from it blowing Grimlock back. Then there was a flash and and the dinobots Sludge and Slag were born (Because when Grimlock picked it up it scanned his DNA). The dinobots then join the autobots when Jolt gives each of them an energon treat (to stop them fighting) and become good friends with Jolt. Then after getting to the other side of the Island they are introduced to Devastator the combined form of the constructicons. After defeating the decepticons (who retreated shortly after) the autobots return to their former home on earth. *'Soundwave's Return': After returning to the warehouse where they once lived where they meet Sari who now has gotten better with her powers. Meanwhile, Laserbeak has found an all spark fragment and delivers it to the central processor of Soundwave. After placing the fragment on top of it it starts to glow and Soundwave is brought back to life in a stronger body with new cassettes such as Ravage. Soundwave then sends a message to Megatron now knowing he is free telling him that he is in an abandoned warehouse . The decepticons then proceed to get him but unfortunately the autobots picked up the signal so them and Sari go to bring him into custody. On the way they meet Wreck-Gar who joins the team. After arriving Soundwave sends out Rumble and Ravage to fight the autobots. Rumble then stuns the autobots by creating an earthquake while Soundwave gets outside. So the autobots go after Soundwave while Sari and Bumblebee stay behind and fight the cassettes. Then after the fight the three are captured but shortly after the decepticons arrive and free them. The decepticons then escape with Rumble, Ravage and Laserbeak returned to Soundwave. *'Brawl On Cybertron': Back on Cybertron the two decepticon criminals Brawl and Barricade have broken out of jail and plan to re-activate the space bridge to get to Megatron on Earth. Law enforcement officer Cheetor volunteers to go after them but his superior Depth Charge says that the elite guard will handle it. Later Cheetor goes after the decepticons without Depth Charge knowing and after tearing through part of Cybertron finds the two at the spacebridge. He then engages them in battle but after a while loses the fight when the new autobot elite guard members equipped with the same combiner technology as jetstorm and jetfire arrive and try to help. After a quick fight with elite guard members Skids and Mudflap the decepticons win and are about to start up the spacebridge when Mudflap and Skids combine and form Skidflap and Cheetor joins the fight once again and after a big fight the decepticons loose and are about to be taken into custody but before the autobots can react the decepticon Barricade activates spacebridge and him and Brawl get to Earth. The three autobots then return to the elite guard and Cheetor is rewarded for his effort and is asked to join the elite guard and he accepts. Meanwhile, back on Earth Brawl and Barricade, go to the decepticon base and meet up with the others. *'Swindled': Swindle's escape pod has finally landed but now he's stuck on earth along with the autobots and decepticons so Swindle heads off hoping that he can find someone to do business with. As he starts walking his foot hits an all spark fragment on the ground that he then picks up and upgrades to one of his weapons and continues on. After getting to the city area of Detroit he sees the decepticons Blitzwing and Lugnut looking for an all spark fragment and proceeds to try and sell something to them but then the autobots Ironhide,Air Raid and Jazz show up to stop them. So after the fight, the autobots win and return with the all spark fragment (which was in a trash can that was knocked over during the fight). The decepticons then retreat and Swindle follows them back to their base(an old crashed cybertronian spaceship) expecting them to buy something. When he gets there he sees Blitzwing and Lugnut thrown outside by Megatron. The two decepticons then try to apologize but Megatron says apologizing won't help you fools and proceeds to injure them even more but then Swindle cuts in and asks Megatron if he would like to buy any of his products while at the same time showing him the items. The decepticon leader then sees the allspark fragment inside one of Swindle's weapons and tells the decepticon to give him it. Swindle then replies in saying he can have it for the right price. Megatron then proceeds to take it by force when the autobots Optimus Prime Bumblebee and Bulkhead who had detected the fragment on their scanners show up to take the fragment. The decepticons Blitzwing, Lugnut, Swindle and Megatron try to keep them from getting it and after a fight where Swindle used the weapon to seriously wound Bulkhead the decepticons are beaten by Prime and Bumblebee and they take the fragment. After the battle Bulkhead is repaired by Ratchet and Swindle is forced to join the d ecepticons or be destroyed for losing the fragment. *'The Cyber Squad': The Fallen sends his elite decepticon team known as the Cyber Squad to Cybertron to keep the team of Rodimus Minor made up of Rodimus Minor, Hot Shot, Red Alert, Brawn and Iron Hide's replacement Arcee from reactivating the spacebridge because they were ordered by Ultra Magnus to go to Earth and help Optimus Prime and his team. After the Cyber Squad get to Cybertron their leader Darkmount tells the decepticon spies Dead End and Sideways to keep watch and that they must try to stop the autobots team if they arrive. Darkmount, Wildrider and Scorponok go into the city to cause damage to distract the autobots. After arriving in the city the decepticons cause a lot of damage when Cheetor shows up and tries to stop them. The decepticons then battle Cheetor and after a quick fight he is defeated but before Wildrider can finish him of Hot Shot and Brawn show up and battle Scorponok and Wildrider and after another quick battle the decepticons have lost but the autobot Brawn is then hit with a critical blow from Darkmount but before he can finish the autobot Hot Shot attacks him and injures him. Hot Rod then grabs Brawn and tries to get to the space bridge. Meanwhile the autobots Rodimus Minor, Red Alert and Arcee show up and activate the space bridge but before they can use it they are attacked by Dead End and Sideways so Rodimus and Arcee battle the two and while they are fighting the autobots Hot Shot and Brawn show up and Red Alert repairs Brawn. After a short battle between the autobots and decepticons the autobots win and are about to pass through the space bridge when Darkmount shows up but before he can stop them Cheetor shows up and attacks him. Thanks to Cheetor the autobots pass through the space bridge and then Cheetor escapes Darkmount. The decepticon team retreats in defeat and the autobot team joins up with the autobots on Earth. Characters Autobots * Autobot Team Commander Wingblade Optimus Prime - Futuristic Semi-trailer truck/fire truck * Autobot Speedster Bumblebee - Sports Supermini * Autobot One Bot Wrecking Crew Bulkhead - SWAT Assault Truck * Autobot Field Medic Ratchet - Earth ambulance * Autobot Super Spy Arcee - Cybertronian car * Autobot Techno-organic Sari Sumdac - female human * Autobot Cavalier Rodimus Minor - Futuristic 2008 Dodge Challenger/1969 Ferrari Daytona * Autobot Pyrotechnics Hotshot - Cybertronian Sports car * Autobot Field Medic Red Alert - Cybertronian ambulance van * Indestructible Autobot Warrior Ironhide - Cybertronian minibus * Autobot Demolitions Brawn - Cybertronian Halftrack * Autobot Rookie Wreck-Gar - Garbage truck * Autobot Rookie Jolt - Chevy Volt * Autobot Rookie Air Raid - Cybertronian jet * Sliverbolt - Cybertron jet * Skydive - Cybertron jet * Slingshot - Cybertron jet * Fireflight - Cybertron jet * Alpha bravo - Cybertron heilcopter * Autobot Heavy Firepower Warrior Omega Supreme - Autobot Spaceship Ark (much larger than before) Autobot Council * Autobot Vice-Magnus Alpha Trion Autobot Elite Guard * Autobot Supreme Commander Ultra Magnus - M982 Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck * Autobot Elite Commander Sentinel Prime - Snowplow truck * Autobot Elita Ninja Jazz - Futuristic Sports car *Autobot Super Speed Warrior Safeguard ** Autobot Junior Officer Jetfire - Cybertronian jet ** Autobot Junior Officer Jetstorm - Cybertronian jet ** Autobot Junior Officer Skids - Futuristic Chevy Sparks ** Autobot Junior Officer Mudflap - Futuristic Chevy Sparks ** Autobot Super Combat Warrior Skidflap ** Autobot Sky Commander Silverbolt - Cybertronian jet ** Autobot Combat Instructor Sideswipe - Futuristic Chevy Stingray ** Autobot Communications Officer Blaster - Cybertronian boombox ** Autobot Law Inforcement Officer Cheetor - Cybertronian race car ** Autobot Super Spy Mirage - Blue Cybertronian race car ** Autobot Super Spy Chromia - Blue Cybertronian car ** Autobot Elite Security Commander Springer - Green Cybertronian helicopter ** Autobot Elite Security Roadbuster - Orange Cybertronian race car ** Autobot Elite Security Leadfoot - Red Cybertronian race car ** Autobot Elite Security Topspin - Blue Cybertronian race car ** Autobot Elite Security Guard dog Steeljaw - Cybertronian pit bull * Autobot Elite Security Warpath - Cybertronian tank * elita one cybertonian car Dinobots * Dinobot Leader Grimlock - Mechanical Tyrannosaurus * Dinobot Smasher Snarl - Mechanical Triceratops * Dinobot Bombardier Swoop - Mechanical Pteranodon * Dinobot Cutter Slag'' - Mechanical Stegosaurus '' * Dinobot Defender Sludge - Mechanical Brachiosaurus Cybertron Intelligence * Autobot Intel Agent Cliffjumper - Cybertronian car Autobot Ministry of Science * Autobot Scientist Perceptor - Cybertronian Pickup / Mobile Laboratory * Autobot Mechanical Engineer Wheeljack - Cybertronian rally race car Decepticons * Decepticon Leader Megatron - Tiltrotor gunship * Decepticon Deep Cover Spy Shockwave - Cybertronian tank/Assault tank * Decepticon Berserker Blitzwing - Dual-barreled assault tank/Swing-Wing Fighter jet * Decepticon Thug Lugnut - Futuristic combo Bartini Beriev VVA-14/B-29 Superfortress/Heinkel He 111 * Decepticon Trickster Blackarachnia - Techno-organic spider * Decepticon Captain Brawl - Heavy Tank * Decepticon Bounty Hunter Lockdown - Muscle car *Decepticon Sonic Warrior Soundwave - Cybertronian jet/Satalite ** Decepticon Espionage Laserbeak - Flying V Electric guitar ** Decepticon Retriever Ravage'' - Mechanical Panther'' ** Decepticon Warrior Rumble - Cybertronian Hammer ** frenzy boombox ** Decepticon Warrior Overkill - Cybertronian Gun ** Decepticon Warrior Slugfest - Cybertronian Axe * Decepticon Weapons Specialist Swindle - Hummer * Decepticon Scout Barricade - Police Car * Decepticon Mutant Madman Waspinator - Techno-organic wasp * Decepticon Mass Destruction Warrior Trypticon (with a moving tail and same size as Omega Supreme) - Decepticon Warship Nemesis Starscream Clones * Decepticon Coward Skywarp - Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut * Decepticon Egomaniac Thundercracker - Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut * Decepticon Sycophant Sunstorm - Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut * Decepticon Liar Ramjet - Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut * Decepticon Air Commander Slipstream - Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut (next to Starscream's position as one of Megatron/Galvatron's 2nd lieutenant) * Starscream f-22 jet Constructicons/Devastator * Constructicon Foreman Dirt Boss - Forklift * Mixmaster - Cement truck * Scrapper - Excavator * Long Haul - Dump Truck * Rampage - Bulldozer '' * Hightower - ''Hydraulic Crane Team Chaar * Decepticon General of Destruction Strika - Six Wheeled battle tank * Decepticon Aerial General Obsidian - Cybertronian helicopter * Decepticon Airborne Soldier Blackout - Cybertronian spacecraft/ Blackhawk * Decepticon Saboteur Cyclonus - Cybertronian jet * Decepticon Chemical Warfare Oil Slick - Cybertronian Motorcycle * Decepticon Waste Disposal Spittor - Cybertronian Walker The Cyber Squad (The Fallen's elite decepticon squad) *Decepticon Team Leader Darkmount - Cybertronian tank *Decepticon Underground Warrior Scorponk - Cybertronian scorpion *Decepticon Explosives Expert Wildrider - Black Cybertronian race car *Decepticon Super Spy Sideways - Futuristic lambourgini *Decepticon Super Spy Dead End - Futuristic ferrari Others *Megatronus Prime/The Fallen - Cybertronian Fighter jet *Unicron *Galvtron *Cyclonus *Scourge *Scourge army *Preadacons *Primus Voices *David Kaye - Optimus Prime, Lugnut, Grimlock, Cliffjumper, Highbrow, Warpath, Dead End *Corey Burton - Megatron, Ratchet, Longarm Prime/Shockwave, Spike Witwicky, Ironhide (1st voice), Brawn, Deathsaurus, Sunstreaker *Tom Kenny - Starscream (Ghost Only), Thundercracker, Skywarp, Ramjet, Sunstorm, Issac Sumdac, Wasp/Waspinator, Scrapper, Jetfire, Beachcomber *Jeff Bennett - Soundwave, Ultra Magnus, Prowl, Mixmaster, Captain Fanzone, Grandus, Rumble, Frenzy, Hightower, Brawl *Phil LaMarr - Jazz, Jetstorm, Oil Slick, Alpha Trion, Omega Supreme *John DiMaggio - Sideways, Wheeljack, Tyripticon, The Motor Master, Spittor, Leadfoot *Townsend Coleman - Sentinel Prime, Tracks *Tara Strong - Sari Sumdac, Slipstream, Red Alert, Strika, Teletran-1, Carly Witwicky, Daniel Witwicky *Bumper Robinson - Bumblebee, Blitzwing, Porter C. Powell, Blackout, Barricade *Bill Faggerbakke - Bulkhead, Hot Shot, Cosmos, Topspin *Cree Summer - Elita-1/Blackarachnia *Susan Blu - Arcee (1st voice), Flareup *Judd Nelson - Rodimus Prime *Lance Henriksen - Lockdown *Fred Willard - Swindle *John Mariano - Dirt Boss, Devastator *George Takei - Yoketron *MacInTalk - Perceptor *Diedrich Bader - Ironhide (2nd voice), Bonecrusher, Snarl, Breakdown *Kari Wahlgren - Arcee (2nd voice), Drag Strip, Nancy Witwicky, D-Navi *Rick D. Wasserman - Cyclonus, Air Raid, Mirage, Rampage *Eric Bauza - Bludgeon, Jolt, Roadbuster *Gilbert Gottfried - Swoop *Louie Armstrong - Snarl *R. Lee Ermey - Sargent Kup *Tricia Helfer - Chromia *Richard Steven Horwitz - Scalpel *Maurice LaMarche - Sky-Byte, Mindwipe *James Remar - Sideswipe, Scorponok *Brian Bloom - Springer, Wildrider *Dwight Schultz - Whirl, Galvatron *Tony Todd - Megatronus Prime/The Fallen *Frank Welker - Unicron *Peter Cullen - Primus Crew *Susan Blu - Casting and Voice Director Category:Seasons Category:Transformers Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows